


Two Taps

by LunaticKeith



Series: Kinky Sanders Sides (because I have no shame) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: <-- whatever that would be to y'all, Can I put happy ending?, Cockwarming, Cockwarming to blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Ending, I'ma do it anyway, M/M, S&M, Will I go to fanfic jail for that?, happy boyfriends, idk - Freeform, overtones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticKeith/pseuds/LunaticKeith
Summary: Roman has a new idea he wants to tell his boyfriend, but Logan is a little busy. Fortunately, he had the perfect solution to keep Roman occupied until he finishes.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Kinky Sanders Sides (because I have no shame) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Two Taps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treze/gifts).



> I'm gifting this fic to a new friend I've made, @treze. If she hadn't of chatted with me about Sanders Sides, I doubt this world have seen the light of day.

Roman ran into his boyfriends room having finally had his first good idea in what felt like months. He'd been in a bit of a rut, but this had to work!

"Logan! I thought of the most amazing idea for a new series Thomas could try, I'm sure it'll be a hit." He kneels next to Logan's chair brows furrowing as his love takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?"

"Roman, I told you Thomas has a deadline that I need to focus on. What did I tell you would happen the next time you interrupted me." Romans eyes widened. 

He licked his lips and hurried to explain. "But Logan, you said I could come to you-"

"If there was an emergency." Logan opens his eyes and meets Romans. "Is there an emergency?"

"Well, no, not an emergency, per se. But-" Logan held two fingers to Romans lips, shushing him.

"Obviously we're going to have to find something to keep you occupied while I finish up." Logan pretends to ponder, then smiles.

~~~~~

Logan puts down his pen with a satisfied sigh, everything mostly planned out. He just needs to go over a few details with Virgil for his assistance in any potential outliers, but he could probably dedicate the next hour or two to his prince charming. He runs his fingers through Romans hair.

"Thank you for being so patient, love. I know that this is not the easiest position to maintain for very long. Did you want to get up and tell me about your idea now? Ah, no no. Tap twice for yes and once for no." Roman looks up at Logan, eyes heated and glazed, drool sliding out of his mouth from around Logan's flaccid cock. He taps once on Logan's calf.

"Do you like this, pet?" Two taps. "Wanna try it more often?" Two taps. "Are you up for a challenge?" Hesitancy, then two taps. "Don't be nervous, I wouldn't ask anything of you I genuinely didn't think you could best." He grabs two fistfulls of Romans hair, exactly how he knows Roman likes it, and presses up into his mouth before pulling back and pressing again, lazily fucking himself to fullness. Caught by surprise, Roman does well, relaxing his throat around Logan as he swells. "Touch yourself. If you can make me come before you, I'll let you be my cockwarmer while we sleep tonight."

An eager, choked moan.

Two taps.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this is 1 in a series because I honestly have so many of these written, I'm just too scared to post because some of them are really out of character. But maybe they'll get their chance.


End file.
